An end has a start
by Lazy PunPun
Summary: Francis sort avec Antonio. Arthur n'apprécie guère et va donc chercher avec Elizaveta, Roderich et d'autres compères  pas toujours très utiles  un plan machiavélique pour les séparer !
1. Commençons

**A/N : **Quand j'use leur nom de pays, c'est en anglais (je préfère). L'histoire sera sûrement séparée en chapitres qui se consacreront chacun à une des teams en particulier (vous comprendrez rapidement). C'est du nawak et je ne sais pas comment tout ça va finir ! Rien ne m'appartient.

C'est un actuel Francis/Antonio et futur Francis/Arthur et Roderich/Antonio. Je pense que tout les protagonistes de cette histoire apparaissent -au moins de nom- dans ce chapitre.

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre Un - Commençons<em>

Arthur, à la fin d'une énième réunion Mondiale, se posta devant Roderich l'air décidé.

- Écoute Austria, Je sais ce qui se passe, pas besoin de le cacher. Je te propose donc de t'allier à moi.

- … Je vous demande pardon?

- Non tu m'as très bien compris ne fait pas l'innocent, Hungary m'a tout raconté et m'a elle-même conseillé de venir te voir pour que tu m'aides à les séparer ! fit England d'un ton triomphant.

Austria faisait toujours mine de ne pas comprendre mais les traits de son visage s'étaient sensiblement - très sensiblement, crispés.

- Mais oui allez ! C'est plus un secret que tu aimes Spai…

- Voulez-vous bien vous taire ! paniqua Roderich en planquant violement sa main contre la bouche de notre cher britannique.

Ce dernier retira la main qui l'empêchait de respirer et gloussa en voyant Austria jeter de vifs coups d'œil autour d'eux afin d'être sûr que personne n'ai pût entendre.

- Maintenant que tout est clair, je te re-propose donc mon alliance. Cela m'arrange, cela t'arrange, on y tire chacun bénéfice, quoi de mieux?

- Mais… Vous oubliez leurs sentiments. Et puis loin de moi l'idée de vous décevoir, mais je ne puis accéder à votre demande. Ce n'est pas dans me habitudes de détruire les couples des autres, mon cher… tenta dignement Roderich.

- Allons, allons… Ne me fais pas croire que cela ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit. De plus, pas de vouvoiement entre nous, pas besoin : Nous sommes alliés.

- Mais je… Tu, vous…

« Non, non, après Je et Tu, c'est Il et Elle… ricana England voyant combien ça allait être hilarant de voir Austria tenter de tutoyer quelqu'un. Mais le regard noir de ce dernier coupa net au ricanement.

- Veuillez cesser ces enfantillages... *raclement de gorge* Donc… Tu… Tu as déjà un… un plan, ou une idée construite?

- Elizaveta - appelons nous par nos prénoms aussi ce sera mieux, précisa Arthur en voyant le sourcil de l'autrichien de soulever à la prononciation du nom. Elizaveta donc à plus d'un tour dans son sac. Elle m'a dit de te ramener et avec un ou deux complices on allait mettre quelques plans à exécution.

- Vous… enfin tu… lui sers surement de cobaye pour ses doujinshis… Et moi je me fais embarquer dans cette histoire qui va mal finir… murmura-t-il plus pour lui même. Et comment cela, un ou deux complices?

- Hum et bien, tout est dit pourtant : Une ou deux personnes qui seront mises au courant de l'histoire et qui nous aiderons !

- Comme par exemple ? Avez-vous des noms?

- _Tu_… As-_tu _des noms… corrigea Arthur en faisant la moue. Et bien oui. Enfin non. Enfin j'ai bien une idée mais ça serait mieux que tu viennes tout simplement, conclu-t-il en le tirant par la manche pour l'amener au point de rendez-vous fixé par Hungary.

* Quelques minutes plus tard *

Roderich faillit s'étouffer en voyant les complices en question.

- Je crois qu'il serait préférable pour ma part que je me retire maintenant… bafouilla-t-il, un air consterné sur le visage qui jurait avec son habituel visage froid -ou en colère.

Arthur sembla chercher une réplique, mais ne trouva aucuns arguments positifs.

Devant eux se tenait fièrement pas moins de quatre personnes, plus Hungary.

En commençant par la gauche, on voyait une jeune femme au regard quelque peu hostile et néfaste et une absence de sourire total. Natalia, fidèle à elle-même, se tenait à côté d'Elizaveta dont le sourire rayonnait de joie. En continuant, Feliks griffonnait déjà des choses sur son calepin qui semblaient, à voir son sourire, plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres. Puis adossé au mur, Alfred mangeait bruyamment un Hamburger et riait fortement à l'une des blagues que son collègue Wang Yao était en train de raconter.

Ce dernier se tourna vers nos arrivant et balança un « Coucou-aru » qui résonna.

- … Et je présume que le choix des… « complices » a été fortement étudié? demanda d'un ton accusateur Austria à Hungary.

- Absolument ! répondit-elle avec certitude. Natalia est une fervente, même si elle le cache, admiratrice de mes doujinshis. Elle m'a dit qu'elle acceptait de m'aider pour trouver de bonnes idées pour le scénario, et nous allons donc écrire votre histoire. Feliks aussi, bien sur. Il ira espionner nos deux cibles, c'est un as là dedans. Wang Yao m'a affirmé qu'il s'y connaissait bien en histoire d'amour de ce genre donc…

- Et tu l'as cru ? Là j'ai des doutes sur lui quand même… coupa platement England, l'air blazé. Mais ce qui m'étonne… C'est l'autre là, America ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici !

- Huh? Hahaha ! Il vous fallait bien un génie ! Comme on ne peut pas se fier à toi, je suis venu.

Avant que le british ne rétorque, l'américain rajouta :

- Au fait… On doit faire quoi au juste ?

C'en était trop. Arthur le chopa par le col et le secoua.

- Mais à quoi tu sers idiot ! Bouffeur d'Hamburgers ! Tu viens ici pour foutre la mer… !

- Oh ! Le langage je vous prie ! s'indigna Austria qui commençait à perdre convenance face à la situation. Vous êtes vraiment des gens embarrassants et qui manquent cruellement de maturité. Comment voudriez-vous arriver à quoi que ce soit dans ces conditions ?

- Alors t'es de la partie ? Super ! Maintenant que c'est confirmé, on va procéder par points méthodologiques.

Arthur se retourna donc vers le mur de gauche sur lequel un grand tableau noir était disposé et où des craies jonchaient sur le sol. Il en ramassa une et inscrivit :

**PLAN DE CONQUETE ET DE SEPARATION DE FRANCIS ET ANTONIO**

**Nom de code : PCSFA**

- Quel nom bidon… England t'as vraiment aucune imagination… C'est digne de toi, lui reprocha Alfred.

- Vous n'allez pas vous y remettre aru !

- Bien, chantonna Hungary, nous allons faire de cette salle notre point de Rendez-vous, notre repère. Chaque réunion se fera ici. J'ai fait amener, avec Natalia, cette grande table et une dizaine de chaises. Il y aura prochainement un distributeur automatique de café/thé/chocolat qui nous disposeront contre le mur dans le coin droit de l'entrée. Les toilettes sont derrière la porte que vous voyez au fond à gauche. Ici sera notre Quartier Général ! Le QG des membres du PCSFA !

-Cool, ça sonne comme une confrérie secrète, s'extasia Feliks

Tout le monde s'installa autour de la table centrale et se tournèrent vers le tableau sur laquelle Hungary écrivait des indications.

**QUOI**

**Séparer Francis et Antonio**

**POURQUOI**

**Pour permettre de caser Francis avec Arthur et Antonio avec Roderich**

- j'aimerais que l'on utilise des abréviations si cela ne gène personne… marmonna l'autrichien qui n'appréciait guère voir "caser" "Antonio" "avec" "Roderich" dans la même phrase et surtout à la vue de n'importe qui.

Elizaveta continua d'écrire sans prendre compte de l'avis de son cher pays voisin.

**TEAM**

**SPIES :**

**Natalia et Feliks**

- Natalia et Feliks récupèreront toutes les informations sur eux, les espionneront etc. expliqua Hungary pendant qu'elle continuait de marquer les infos sur les équipes. Je ferais parti, avec Alfred et Wang Yao, de la recherche de plans qui pourrait permettre leur séparation. De la plus inoffensive à la plus cruelle…

- Euh… commença Feliks, exagérons pas trop, hein ! Les morts sont interdits, continua-t-il en leurrant vers sa coéquipière.

- … Flute, répondit simplement Natalia, d'un air réprobateur.

-Ah ah ah ! Je vais pondre des idées d'enfer ! Vous ch'allez foir *Crunch Crunch*

- Ça promet…

- Arthur, pas de commentaires… !

- Maintenant que tout est clair, je compte sur vous tous pour mener à bien cette opération. Feliks, Natalia, à vous de jouer, allez-y !

Pendant que nos deux compères partaient pour la chasses aux infos, Hungary rejoignit China et America autour de la table et distribua un carnet et de quoi écrire « toutes les idées qui vous passent par la tête, même loufoques, car on peut toujours en tirer parti ».

- Et nous en fait on fait quoi ?

Elizaveta toisa England comme s'il venait de poser une question absurde.

- Et bien vous continuez de tenter votre chance le temps que l'on trouve des idées ! N'est-ce pas évident ? Toi, Arthur, tu arrêtes de chercher des ennuis à Francis et tu uses d'une vraie technique de dragueur professionnel anglais gentlemanesque, et vous mon cher Maniaco-Musico… Vous faites ce que vous pouvez…

- Qu'insinuez-vous ? Que je suis d'une incapacité totale à la drague ? Détrompez-vous, je n'ai simplement pas recours habituellement à ce genre de procédé, je n'en ai nullement besoin…

- Roderich, Elizaveta, vous ne m'aidez pas là, Ne vous vouvoyez pas, j'essais d'instaurer un climat un peu plus soudé, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué…

- Je les vois mal se tutoyer aru.

- Et moi je vois mal Roderich draguer qui que ce soit… le nargua America.

- Votre ironie s'entend, mais je m'abstiendrai de parler de vos conquêtes ô combien connues… Ou méconnues en l'occurrence, répondit l'accusé avec mépris.

- Buh ! Alfred sembla bien parti pour bouder pendant un moment et retourna à la contemplation si intéressante de son stylo.

- Bon sang ! Messieurs, sortez ! Vous déconcentrez ceux qui sont sensés vous amener des plans. Allez ouste !

Elizaveta les envoya poliment hors de la pièce et England et Austria se retrouvèrent avec la porte fermée sous leur nez.

- C'est de ta faute ça.

- Votre ami m'ennuyait !

- Je le hais. Ce n'est pas mon ami. Et ne me vouvoie pas. On va se prendre un thé ?

- Très bien, pourquoi pas ?

Et pendant que la pluie tombait, nos deux héros (?) allèrent s'installer à la terrasse (abritée) d'un café et se racontèrent leurs mésaventures, comme de bon vieux amis. Arthur allait bien finir par décoincer Roderich, sinon aucun plan ne fonctionnera !

_To Be Continued_

* * *

><p>Voila ! Comme je l'avais dit plus haut, le prochain chapitre sera consacré à la team <em>Recherche<em> : Elizaveta - Alfred - Wang Jao ! Comment leurs recherches de plans vont-elles se passer ? Hamburgers ou Shinatty party ? Bref c'est amusant à écrire ^^


	2. Recherchons

**A/N** : Nous assistons aux débats (fort peu intellectuels…) entre nos 3 protagonistes du jour : Alfred, Elizaveta et Wang Yao ! *En gros cette histoire va stagner, va partir dans la débilité et le HS (vous êtes prévenus !) mais elle va quand même me faire rire, finalement, donc j'espère que vous aussi !* Enjoy !

Ah et j'écoute (comme ça va être montré au début), V V Brown - Leave !, j'suis pas fan d'elle mais j'adore cette chanson et du coup elle va bien avec la fic !

_To Kissa-chan : J'ai publié une fic Francis/Antonio déjà et j'avais jamais fait de FRUK avant donc c'est "nouveau" pour moi (mais je suis d'accord, c'est banal...). À côté de ça j'adore le Spain/UK et le Spain/Austria... C'est moins banal, ça compense ! =) Et j'aime pas trop le Spamano... Comme quoi !_

* * *

><p><em>Recherchons<em>

- When you finally wake up  
>And the love that you hold is a taste of bad luck<br>And all that you have is…

- ALFREEEED ARUUU ! Tais-toiii, arrête de chanter comme une casserole, tu n'as pas du tout cette voix merveilleuse que nous, Asiatiques, avons.

- … a bag full of lies… Tu veux dire « ce baragouinement de gamin » que vous avez, vous, Asiatiques… non ?

- Non ! C'est dans le sang ! Nous chantons bien, vous chantez mal. C'est comme ça.

- Quel argument poignant, Wang Yao. Mais le « vous » inclut-il les Hongrois aussi ? Fit une voix douce comme la mousse, mais dont la propriétaire tenait une poêle, qui, elle, ne semblait pas douce du tout…

- Non bien sur, seul les Américains sont concernés, répondit China qui ne devait pas penser ce qu'il disait mais qui semblait vouloir à tout prix éviter la poêle meurtrière.

- Je préfère ça. Nous, Hongrois, sommes réputés pour faire de très belles chansons d'amour…

- Hum hum.…*raclement de gorge* Huh ? Non non, je m'étouffais avec ma pizza, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu disais, mon « hum hum », c'était vraiment un hasard qu'il soit tombé pile quand tu as dit…. « ça ». Si j'te jure ! 'Me regarde pas comme si tu allais me tuer…

- Alfred, c'est quand tu veux pour arrêter de t'enfoncer tout seul aru…

- … C'était de qui ? demanda finalement Elizaveta, changeant de sujet.

- De quoi ? répondit avec un grand sourire l'Américain, ravi de quitter le terrain épineux, explosif -voire pire- dans lequel il s'était aventuré par mégarde (ou presque).

- La chanson, ça me dit quelque chose mais impossible de me souvenir où j'ai pu l'entendre.

- Ah ! C'était « LEAVE ! » de V V Brown, mais je ne vois pas comment tu l'as connue , en tout cas elle ne passait pas à la radio chez nous.

- Si aru, l'artiste est célèbre, avec une coupe de cheveux comme ça, ça ne s'oubli pas.

- Ah oui, version choucroute, pochette de CD style année 80 ? fit Alfred, imitant avec ses mains une coupe de cheveux assez grotesque. Mais je n'aime pas trop ses autres chansons.

- Choucroute… ? Questionna l'Asiatique. T'es sûr d'avoir déjà vu une choucroute, Alfred ? Ça faisait plutôt…. Champignon, je dirais !

- Sans vouloir paraitre grossière, je vous interromps. Wang Yao, n'avais-tu pas dit que les Américains chantaient comme des casseroles ? Et tu en écoutes pourtant?

- Non, elle est Britannique, alors ça compte pas ! Se justifia China.

- De quoi ? Britannique ? cette fois Alfred semblait_ réellement_ avoir avalé sa part de pizza de travers. Erk ! Et dire que je chantais ça ! Shit, j'ai pas fait attention à son accent, plus jamais je chante ça…

- T'en mieux ! Parce que tu chantais vraiment comme une…

- Bon on va pas revenir là-dessus ! Qui a trouvé un bon plan ? demanda Hungary.

- L'attaque aux Hamburgers piégés ! Ils explosent quand tu mords dedans !

- T'as choisi exprès une idée où t'es déjà immunisé ! Bah oui aru, toi tu croques pas dedans, tu les avales tout rond - c'est pour ça que tu t'étouffes souvent.

- Et puis on avait dit pas de mort… rappela Elizaveta en fronçant les sourcils. Pour ma part j'ai…

- Idiot ! Même si je mords pas dedans ils se seraient explosés dans mon estomac ! Réfléchis un peu !

- C'était une blague ça va, c'est pas un Américain qui va m'apprendre comment réfléchir quand même ! 'Suffit de te regarder pour savoir que c'est pas sur toi qu'il faut compter, tu n'es pas réputé pour ton intelligence !

China semblait monter sur ses grands chevaux et leur combat continuait sur le même ton et ne semblait pas vouloir se terminer.

- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE OUI ? Je vous rappelle que l'on est pas ici pour se chamailler ! Je disais donc que pour ma part…. Ohé, ça va vous deux ?

America et China semblait complètement pétrifiés. En effet ils avaient du éviter quelques poêles lancées inconsciemment par la Hongroise, qui auraient pu leur être fatales. On ne se relève jamais indemne d'une attaque de Poêle Hongroise : c'était bien connu.

- … Donc j'ai pensé tout simplement à ça *va écrire au tableau*

**1ère plan : Séparation dans les larmes et la douleur**

- Dans les larmes et la douleur ? On est obligé d'en arriver là… ? Grimaça China.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais soyez francs : si j'avais écrit « Séparation dans la joie et la bonne humeur » c'aurait été hypocrite : Je tente de briser un couple _mais_ ce sera dans la joie et la bonne humeur donc tout va bien. Non. Un chat reste un chat donc un couple brisé reste un couple brisé.

- Tout est question de point de vue, je suppose…

- En tout cas, je vous explique le plan : On va faire semblant qu'il y ait une nouvelle réunion. On va venir leur annoncer en catastrophe au dernier moment - histoire qu'ils n'appellent pas un autre quelconque pays qui ne serait pas au courant du plan, ce qui gâcherait tout. Wang Yao, tu iras les prévenir. Tu les amèneras dans la salle de réunion d'hier - la salle habituelle quoi, où Alfred sera déjà présent. Il faudrait que tu as l'air grave, comme si c'était important.

- Huh ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce sera plus amusant comme ça, répondit tranquillement Hungary en riant. Mais en réalité ça n'a aucune vraie importance… Ensuite Natalia viendra suivie de moi-même. Roderich et Arthur ne seront pas présent. Ainsi, même si ça tourne au vinaigre, Francis et Antonio ne les suspecterons pas d'avoir participé « à la blague de mauvais goût ». Ça serait bête s'ils se faisaient mal voir par nos deux_ cibles_ - enfin, France et Spain, je veux dire… - dès le début de notre premier plan - même si soyons francs, ils n'ont pas eu besoin de nous pour se faire mal voir, en particulier cet imbécile d'England qui vient faire la morale à Roderich alors que lui-même fait toujours l'inverse de ce qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse !-… Jusqu'à présent vous suivez ?

- … T'expliques pas très bien quand même et t'arrêtes pas de faire des phrases dans des phrases, je m'y perds.

*Cling*

- No, no, pas le lancer de poêle ! C'est bon j'ai tout compris ! clama America qui avait du encore remercier ses reflexes, sans quoi il se serait fait assommer - assommer seulement…? C'est vrai que c'est un Américain : il est positif … Quel petit joueur ! Tout le monde savait qu'Elizaveta ne se contentait pas _que_ d'assommer -.

- Qu'importe que tu comprennes ou pas, de toute façon c'est Wang Yao qui a le rôle le plus important au début.

- C'est moi le héros, c'est pas toi, c'est pas toii, nananananèèèreuuuh….

*Cling*

*Un ange passe.*

- Bien. Donc je continu. Je verrai avec toi pour l'excuse qu'on emploiera pour le sujet de réunion. Une fois qu'ils seront entrer on commencera un faux débat. Au bout de quelques minutes, America tu te lèveras, toujours l'air grave - parce que c'est fun - et tu demanderas à Francis - parce que c'est plus cohérent qu'avec Antonio- de venir dans la pièce d'à côté pour régler un problème qui ne concerne que vous deux. Une fois dans l'autre pièce vous vous installerez et boirez du thé.

- J'aime pas le thé…. Du café plutôt !

- Oui oui on s'en fou ! De la vodka si tu veux, voire rien du tout ! Bref durant ces 30 secondes - pas 29, pas 31 -, tu l'occuperas avec un sujet qui semble important. Vous noterez qu'en réalité on n'a pas vraiment de rôle à jouer en fait, mais bon, séparer - même d'une seule cloison - Antonio et Francis c'est tout un manège, puisqu'ils ne se quittent pas ! Pour ce qui est d'Antonio, il ne restera dans la salle que Natalia et moi-même. Nous sortirons tout les trois pour des raisons…

- Tu sais nous en Amérique on regarde l'ordre de mission et on improvise, ça marche le plus souvent…. Pourquoi tu fais un plan détaillé comme ça ? Vous les Européens vous avez toujours besoin de tout planifier d'avance, c'est pour ça que c'est pas drôle de jouer de la musique avec vous, y'a pas d'improvisation, le temps que vous décidiez qui joue quoi à quel moment, j'ai eu le temps de faire deux fois l'allez-retour Amérique-Europe en pédalo…

- C'est vrai, reprends ton souffle Eli'… Surtout que la plupart du temps ça ne se déroule jamais comme on l'imaginait, y'a toujours des imprévus, autant y aller franco ! On fonce dans le tas.

- Certes, mais moi j'ai du sang Germanique dans les veines, tout mes plans sont réglés comme une horloge et si un boulon se casse la figure, je sais tout de suite lequel est-ce et je répare illico presto. Va falloir vous y faire parce qu'en l'occurrence vous faites parti des engrenages de mon horloges, donc gare à votre derrière si vous vous bloquez et que mon horloge s'arrête !

- Je suis pas un engrenage moi normalement, moi j'suis le piaf qui sort et qui fait pioupiou chaque heure, je suis la mascotte de l'horloge, celui que tout le monde imite !

China explosa de rire.

- J'crois que t'as pas compris un truc : ton fameux piaf il énerve tout le monde tout le temps, on ne l'imite pas parce qu'on l'aime, on l'imite quand on veut agacer quelqu'un ! C'est pour ça que y'a que les vieux qui ont ce genre d'horloges : ils sont trop sourds pour l'entendre ! Crétin va !

-Quoi ? Répète un peu ça ! Toi ton horloge Made in China tu crois qu'elle vaut des clous ! Elle se cassera la gueule avant d'atterrir à destination, tes engrenages sont en papiers mâchés et ton piaf en polystyrène, t'as cru que c'était une horloge en bois mais en fait c'est du plastoc' !

*Cling*

*Gloups*

- T'as le don de casser l'ambiance, Hungary… On plaisantait t'inquiètes pas, mon lit c'est du Made in China et il est très confortable ! Fit le blond, un souris forcé aux lèvres.

- Et moi le piaf de mon horloge il pioupioute plus du tout puisque je lui ai cloué le bec ! Bwahaha ! Euh… Enfin non, j'voulais dire que chez nous tout le monde imite les bruits des oiseaux, on adore les oiseaux, c'est adorable, faut dire que tu sais comment c'est chez nous, et pis pousser les cris d'un panda c'est pas très fun… bredouilla Wang Yao qui battait des bras pour imiter...

- Pourquoi tu fais la poule…?

- Ferme-la, HamburgerMan, J'imitais pas une poule ! Ragea le chinois, honteux d'avoir été comparé à une poule alors qu'il déployait ses ailes tel un Albatros. Faut croire que ces Américains étaient encore plus stupide que ce qu'il croyait pour ne pas reconnaître un battement d'ailes spécial !

- Bref. Ça suffit bande de gamins, laissez moi finir mon plan-trop-détaillé-pour-une-dande-d'incapable-comme-vous histoire que je puisse enfin allez faire mes courses pour dîner ce soir. Donc je disais que je quittais la salle en amenant Natalia avec moi. Wang Yao, tu continueras de parlementer avec notre Espagnol puis au bout d'un moment - 24 secondes précisément - tu feras la remarque qu'ils tardent tous à arriver et qu'en plus cet imbécile d'Améri.. Euh pardon j'avais oublié que tu étais là, qu'Alfred tarde à revenir avec Francis et du coup vous vous dirigerez tout les deux, toi et Antonio, vers la salle où sont Alfred et Francis. Et là, tadaaa ! - car tout est chronométré comme une montre Suisse -, ce sera pile le moment où Alfred, tu embrasseras Francis ! Et PAF - ça fait des chocapic - ! Antonio part en pleurant, on endort Francis à coup de chloroforme pour pas qu'il ne lui court après et…

- T'es sérieuse quand tu dis ça…? J'veux bien les séparer mais j'veux pas faire pleurer Antonio, il est adorable… China, la mine déconfite et surtout déçu qu'un plan qui ait prit 45min à être expliqué arrive à une conclusion pareille et surtout _si nulle_.

- On te dit que j'vais devoir faire inhaler un produit chimique à Francis et toi tout ce qui te choc c'est qu'on va devoir faire pleurer Antonio ? Revois l'ordre de tes priorités mon gars ! Rétorqua Alfred. En plus l'embrasser… Brr, on devrait inverser les rôles… England va vouloir ma mort - encore plus que normalement, je veux dire -.

- Oui, ricanna China, c'est justement pour ça que c'est toi qui t'y colles : avec de la chance tu vas pas en sortir vivant…

- HEY ! Arrêtez de me couper bon sang, forcément que ça paraît long si vous me coupez sans arrêt !

- Tu veux pas plutôt dire : « heureusement que vous me coupez, sinon le lecteur se serait enfuis depuis un quart d'heure ». Non ?

-… Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce sera au tour de Roderich de rentrer en scène pour consoler Antonio !

- Quoi c'est ça ton plan ! Déjà que ça me saoulait d'écouter, mais tout ça pour en arriver à ça ? C'est perdu d'avance, comme si Roderich allait savoir quoi faire. Il est coincé, il ne dira rien et laissera passer sa chance et c'est tout !

- Non ! S'exclama America. Un seme n'est pas coincé !

- Berwald n'est pas coincé ? S'étonna Hungary. Il a toujours un côté coincé dans mes doujins… Je ne l'ai jamais fait autrement que coincé, peut-être que je devrais tester… Euh… Y'a un autre truc qui me chiffonne dans ce que tu as dit : Roderich seme ? Tu vois ça comme ça, toi ? Je voyais l'inverse… Hummm… à méditer…

China se frappa le crâne comme s'il écoutait un débat totalement débile sur les bienfaits de la mousse à raser débité par deux phoques en short sur une plage.

- Le sujet semble dévier vers un chemin étrange parsemé d'embûches où les esprits les plus innocents se transforment en héros de doujins R-18.… murmura-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, crétin de sushi ?

- Sushi ?_ Vraiment _? Railla l'asiatique. Revois ta géographie, crétin de Hamburger cours sur patte…

- Crétin de Riz Cantonais ! Hum… Ouais non mais là tu vois ça le fait moins, j'ai l'air con…

- Pour changer ! sifflota China, le regard malicieux.

- La ferme. En tout cas un seme aussi coincé, ça ne marchera pas. Surtout que c'était avec Francis qu'Antonio était juste avant, donc dans le genre coincé, on passe du coq à l'âne.

- J'crois qu'encore une fois tu démontres, par tes prouesses intellectuelles, une absence de cerveau totale en employant une expression inadéquate à la situation.

- La ferme, j'dis ce que j'veux moi ! De toute façon t'as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire, on passe de A à Z, de 1 à 100, du blanc au noir, du…

- J'ai surtout compris que ton cerveau devait commencer à sérieusement être poussiéreux, depuis tout ce temps d'inactivité.

- Vous remarquerez, bande de moules dégarnies, que depuis tout à l'heure je n'ai rien dit. Ma présence vous manquais ? Mes poêles peut-être ? Non parce que j'ai la poêle qui me démange là, j'sais pas pourquoi. De toute façon t'es aussi con China, Hamburg, t'as pas l'impression que c'est le nom d'une ville _Allemande_ ? Le Hamburger n'est pas du tout Américain. T'es aussi naze qui lui question géographie. En tout cas il faudrait faire une période d'entraînement à Roderich avant, Alfred tu géreras ça.

- Ah ah ah ! Ça va être trop marrant !

- Un Américain et un Autrichien dans la même pièce, ça va pas faire bon ménage. Tu veux pas que je m'en occupe plutôt ? Proposa China.

- Non laisse ça à Alfred. Si jamais il s'y prend comme un pied tu le remplaceras. Donc ce sera le premier plan ! J'ai tout récapitulé au tableau au cas où vous oubliez. Le plan commencera dans 3 jours. *tournant la tête vers Alfred* Il te reste donc 2 jours pour entraîner Roderich à avoir d'la conversation, à être moins timide, à avoir de la répartie sur des sujets qu'il n'a pas l'habitude d'aborder, à oser, surtout à oser faire le premier pas, à…

- Ah j'comprends pourquoi ils ont pris Shwarzenegger pour faire Mission Impossible : il était Germanique…

- T'es con, même dans tes propres films tu te trompes, c'était Tom Cruise dans Mission Impossible, Shwarzi c'était dans Terminator, ricana China.

- Ouais ben c'est pareil : faut être Terminator pour réussir à apprendre tout ça à Roderich en seulement 2 jours. C'est un peu comme James Bond tu vois, « votre mission si vous l'accepter », sauf que là tu peux pas la refuser alors que tu sais que t'as pas le temps…. Genre dans 24h Chrono…

- Oui bon c'est bon on a compris ! Arrête de débiter n'importe quoi ! En plus tu cites que des films pourris. La cité Interdite ou Le secret des Poignards Volants, ça c'était des bons films !

- Et moi je dois citer des films Hongrois pour que vous vous la fermiez… ? Je sais qu'il faudrait toute une vie pour décoincer Roderich, mais on a 2 jours alors on va faire avec. Donc maintenant que ce plan est en place, y'a plus qu'à en trouver d'autres ! Des idées ?

- Attaque à la bombe ! On fait croire à des terroristes, ou mieux : des extra-terrestres !

- Et ça servirait à quoi ? On parle pas de tuer des gens, on parle de séparer deux personnes !

- Ben on kidnappe Francis, on fait croire à Antonio que c'est des extra-terrestres qui l'ont emmenés pour le dézinguer, et comme pour l'autre plan Roderich débarque au bon moment pour épauler Anto'. Ou on fait sauter une bombe en faisant croire qu'Antonio est mort et en fait il est vraiment mort parce que faut pimenter l'histoire et au final on…

- Tais-toi, t'as pas vu le rating de cette fic ? Y'a écrit_ drama_ ? Non. Donc laisse tomber tes plans macabres. Par contre pour un autre doujin, ça peut être une idée à envisager… Hé hé hé….

-… Elle me fait peur quand elle est comme ça aru…

- Hé hé hé hé ! Hum. Bref, j'ai faim et il commence à se faire tard, je dois me dépêcher, à demain même heure même endroit -on commencera aussi l'entraînement Roderichien -, et venez avec de _bonnes_ idées !

- Franchement je ne vois pas ce que vous avez contre la mienne, je trouvais que l'attaque de gigantesques dindons fluorescents qui balancent des épis de maïs explosifs était super sympa…

_To Be Continued_

* * *

><p>Comment ça c'est du n'importe quoi… C'est pour le plaisir de les entendre avoir des conversations banales ! Du coup ça donne n'importe quoi. À quoi sert cette fic ? À rien, vous êtes déjà courageux d'être encore là ! *En fait y'a plus personne, merde*<p> 


	3. Espionnons

**A/N :** Pour ceux qui auraient lu ma fic _Better Than Movies_, vous allez_ reconnaître _un passage… En réalité cet OS faisait partie de_ An End has a Start, _mais j'avais tellement adoré ce passage que j'avais décidé d'en faire en plus un OS ! Du moins de partir sur la même idée.

Donc ici, nos deux protagonistes principaux seront Feliks et Natalia. Merci de votre soutiens et de vos reviews, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira !

_To Kissa-chan : Spain/UK pirates FOREVER ! *copiiiine* Spain/Austria c'est principalement parce que historiquement cette alliance entre nation m'avait sautée aux yeux grâce aux Habsbourg, (et la fanfic de __Devil-in-the-box__ m'avait fait aimer ce couple encore plus o/). __Eh bien j'adore Romano, j'adore Antonio, mais j'ai jamais adhéré à ce couple… Pourtant j'ai essayé ! Mais rien n'y fait. Quant à l'âme-sœur de Romano, du coup, il en a pas T_T Parce qu'à part avec Spain je sais pas trop avec qui le mettre… (c'est comme Prusse, je suis incapable de vraiment le caser avec quelqu'un ! Pourtant il est super kiffant, ils ont un peu le même caractère les deux en fait…)_

* * *

><p><em>Espionnons<em>

En ce mardi 4 juillet, journée Mondiale de la Création du PADS… PAFSA… Ah ! Du PCSFA,_ Plan de Conquête et de Séparation de Francis et d'Antonio_, le soleil brillait tranquillement sur une bonne partie de la planète.

Tandis qu'Eli, Wang-Yao et Alfred étaient _supposés _chercher un plan, Natalia et Feliks étaient sortis du QG et préparaient leur voyage.

« Nat', Nat' ! Où est-ce qu'ils habitent, en fait ? Hein hein ?

- T'as même pas appris ça ? Depuis le temps que tu sers d'espion à Elizaveta pour tout ses doujins… Tu me déçois.

- Nah nah, c'est juste que j'sais pas chez qui ils squattent. Bah ouais, en France ou en Espagne quoi ?

- Ah. Arrête de parler bizarrement comme ça…

- Okaay… euh, d'accord. J'propose qu'on passe chez les deux en commençant par l'Espagne, il y fait plus chaud ce serait donc plus logique qu'ils se soient installés là bas.

- Je suis du même avis. Allons-y vite. »

WWW

L'été battant son plein, la chaleur espagnole était suffocante et nos deux pays, qui avaient tout d'abord étés ravis de visiter la si fameuse Espagne, tentaient vainement de ne pas mourir déshydrater à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient.

« Huwaaa… J'ai déjà vidé ma bouteille d'eau de 2L, je l'avais achetée y'a une heure quoi… Alors que j'ai eu un mal fou à l'obtenir, cette bouteille ! Le gars m'avait insulté - je suppose, en tout cas il m'a bien gueulé dessus - parce que je lui avais filé des Złotych pour payer, sans faire exprès. Bref, j'arrive pas à croire qu'on se soit perdu ! Je t'avais dit d'acheter un plan… « _Ne t'inquiètes pas Feliks, je connais cet endroit _» dixit Madame. Eh bien vraisemblablement tu ne le connais pas tant que ça parce que là on est _perdu _et sous une chaleur pareille, moi dans 10min je suis mort. »

Pour appuyer plus fortement sur cette idée, le Polonais avait commencé à arracher des brindilles et à ramasser des monceaux de bois afin de faire une croix.

« Si je meurs, tu m'enterres ici et tu plantes ça.

- Il ne manquerait plus que ça, hors de question que j'enterre quelqu'un qui prône la suprême Autorité du Pape… J'ai des principes Religieux tout de même !

- Oh non, on ne va pas recommencer là-dessus, on en a déjà discuté pendant 45min tout à l'heure… De toute façon ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait une si grande différence entre nos deux Religions, c'est la même à la base… Tu es juste plus traditionnelle.

- Bon, bon. De toutes façons ce sera inutile, je te dis que je ne suis pas perdue, on arrivera dans un petit quart d'heure.

- Oui. C'est-ce que j'ai entendu il y a… un quart d'heure, justement !

- Tais-toi et avance, je te dis qu'on y est presque. »

Le blond n'y croyait pas pour un sous ! Ils allaient mourir, agonisant sous un soleil de plomb, la chair se décomposant, puis leur cadavre finiraient dévorés par les corbeaux et les souris, sans scrupules, se battront les restes.

Il avait toujours eu un don pour la scène tragique… Il était né pour faire du Théâtre, il en était sûr ! D'ailleurs il avait mimé la scène et il était certain d'avoir vu un projecteur illuminer sa prestation. Ou alors la chaleur lui donnait des hallucinations, ou c'était simplement le soleil, au choix…

Mais s'il devait mourir, il mourrai avec dignité, foi de Feliks ! En attendant, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, sa langue pendait, il réclamait de l'eau et il transpirait. C'était vraiment pas _mourir avec dignité_, ça…

_WWW_

_Quelques kilomètres plus tard_

« C'est bon ! » hurla la jeune biélorusse avec émerveillement, comme si elle avait trouvé le Saint Graal.

« On est arrivé, youpi youpi ! Il a intérêt à nous offrir à boire ce foutu Espagnol ! » Sautant de joie Feliks couru vers Natalia avec un grand sourire. Sourire qui se figea. « On est arrivé ? Tu plaisantes j'espère, le panneau indique _Valadolit. _

- Ce n'est qu'un détail insignifiant. Et puis tu le prononces mal, ils disent plutôt genre _Balladoliz._

- Un _détail insignifiant _? On devait arriver à_ MADRIT_ !

- Mais bon sang, ça aussi tu le prononces mal ! Le D au bout ils le prononcent comme un espèce de Z… ou de S… Ou un son chelou, mais pas en T.

- Désolé pour mon accent polonais qui semble tant te gêner, Madame je-sais-prononcer-les-noms-des-villes-espagnoles-mais-je-ne-sais-pas-m'orienter.

- N'en rajoute pas, stupide gamin… Aaaah… T'es chiant, _Russia est-ce que je peux le tuer… _?

- Héééé ! Ne l'appelle pas ! Ne lui parle pas comme s'il était une divinité incroyable vivant dans le ciel ! » paniqua Feliks qui s'attendait maintenant à voir surgir de nulle part le Russe.

Ce fut particulièrement éprouvant. Il en eut des sueurs froides à chaque bruissement de feuille jusqu'à leur arrivée, non sans encombres, chez Spain.

WWW

_4h plus tard, en France_

« Il fait plus frais ici quand même, c'est presque agréable. Mais du coup je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils se sont installés chez Francis et non chez Antonio… » fit la Biélorusse qui, cette fois, avait accepté de prendre une carte que le Polonais avait achetée.

« Mouai… Enfin on a fait tout ce chemin et j'ai eu des crampes aux mollets pour rien du tout, y'avait personne dans la maison de ce foutu Espagnol ! Et puis pour moi il n'y a aucune différence entre ces deux pays : le vendeur m'a aussi engueulé ici !

- En même temps te tromper encore une fois de monnaie, à croire que tu le fais exprès !

- Ça va hein. De toute façon ici ou là bas, je n'ai pas compris un traître mot de ce que le vendeur a gueulé, alors au pire ça ne change pas grand-chose. Bref. On est arrivé chez Francis. Maintenant il faut installer des caméras et des micros… Mais faut s'introduire sans se faire repérer, _cette fois_. Donc évite de défoncer la porte en mille morceaux, Natalia !

- Je n'avais pas fait exprès : elle était mal fixée, c'est tout.

_« Comment as-tu pu laisser traîner ça ? »_

Une voix, reconnaissable comme étant la voix de ce cher Antonio, venait de survenir de la fenêtre ouverte, proche de la porte. Au ton employé, cela ne semblait pas être une conversation très amicale. Une dispute, quelle chance !

Ils s'approchèrent donc en silence - ou presque, Feliks avait shooté dans une cannette de soda qui traînait, avait trébuché sur une racine qui dépassait et avait éternué à cause du pollen -. Heureusement, les deux tourtereaux étaient trop occupés à s'engueuler pour se rendre compte que deux têtes venaient de surgir, couverts de feuilles pour masquer leurs cheveux, près du rebord de la fenêtre.

_« En même temps pourquoi t'es allé regarder aussi ? Si un enfant vole un bonbon faut pas qu'il vienne se plaindre que c'était du réglisse et qu'il n'aime pas !_

_- J'aurais préféré que ce soit du réglisse ! Et il n'y a aucun rapport entre la situation et ce que tu viens de dire ! Et imagine un pauvre enfant qui serait tombé sur ta vidéo oubliée dans le lecteur DVD, hein ? Un pauvre enfant innocent qui voulait juste regarder Pokémon !_

_- Ben je lui aurais évité ça au moins, c'est pas plus mal._

_- On a tous regardé un film Pokémon au moins une fois._

_- On a tous regardé un film porno au moins une fois, même par hasard._

_- Idiot ! Et qu'importe, j'en regarde jamais et là j'viens de tomber sur les pires 10min du film, c'était choquant !_

_- T'exagères, c'était pas les pires moments._

_- Oui bah j'ai pas envi de regarder le reste. Et d'ailleurs c'est encore un DVD à Ludwig ça, je te préviens que s'il en fait voir à Feliciano, je déclenche la Troisième Guerre Mondiale._

_- Tu peux, des guerres sont déclenchées parfois pour beaucoup moins… Mais de toute façon ce n'est plus à l'ordre du jour. Aujourd'hui une guerre pareille n'est plus possible, ou alors c'est un match en One Shot : Le premier qui lance sa bombe a gagné. Comme dans les Western, le premier qui tire… Et puis ce qu'il faut craindre maintenant c'est d'autres sortes de bombes : imagine si tout le pays se retrouvait d'un coup sans électricité pendant quelques heures ? C'en serait fini d'eux, mettre tout un pays dans le noir, sans plus aucune source d'alimentation ça, ça va être dangereux._

_- Je m'en fou de ton histoire, même si je devais aller tuer Ludwig au __**couteau**__, je le ferais._

_- De toute façon il ne lui montre pas ce genre de film ! - Je crois -, donc arrête de te faire du mouron comme ça._

_- Pff. Ça me saoule que tu préfères te branler plutôt que coucher avec moi._

_- Maiiiis non, je vais te prouver que nooon… »_

« Arf merde, c'était pourtant bien parti pour qu'ils se séparent ! Quel sourire pervers il avait à la fin… Brrr…. Natalia t'as vu la même chose que moi ?

- Considérant le fait que tu sois plus petit que moi, j'ai du avoir une meilleur vue d'ensemble que toi.

*Une flèche, sûrement lancée par ce traître de Russia du haut de son nuage tout là-haut, traversa le cœur de Poland, comme s'il venait d'assister à la pire injustice du monde.*

- Non mais t'as entendu la discussion quoi ! » S'enflamma le blond qui commençait déjà à comparer le nombre de centimètres qui le différenciait d'elle avec ses mains. « Et puis t'es pas_ si _grande…

- Oui j'ai entendu, au pire des cas on connaît maintenant le point faible du couple, Antonio se sent dépassé par le fait que Francis puisse continuer à regarder des films X alors qu'il est en couple, il doit donc se sentir un peu rabaissé ou peut-être pas assez « Dieu du sexe » pour Francis. Il va donc développer un manque de confiance en lui et va donc supposer que Francis va finir par se lasser de lui si ce n'est déjà fait, puisqu'il regarde du porno. En gros nous n'avons qu'à tacler les joueurs là où ça fait mal, et donc faire croire à Antonio que Francis couche avec quelqu'un d'autre devrait être assez simple !

-… Awai, t'as un bon raisonnement, même si tout le monde regarde des pornos, qu'ils soient en couple ou non… Mais c'est tes chaussures, t'as des talons c'est pour ça que…

- Bien sûr, après avoir passé tant de tant auprès de Russia chéri j'ai développé un sens critique pour viser là où ça fait mal.

- Oui merci je l'ai senti aussi, ton sens critique ! Mais j'ai trouvé, c'est ton nœud dans les cheveux en fait, ça te donne quelques centimètres en plus !

- On peut aussi simplement parler à Antonio d'un détail concernant la possible trahison de Francis, par exemple lui dire qu'on a eu l'impression de voir Francis avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ce serait un mensonge mais compte tenu de la situation Antonio doutera fortement et ça finira par créer un conflit sentimental entre eux deux. Francis partira en claquant la porte, il ira se saouler, couchera réellement avec quelqu'un d'autre car l'alcool l'aura mené à la conclusion qu'il _devait_ faire ce qu'on lui reprochait - c'est un cas souvent remarqué parmi mes cibles -, et donc il couchera vraiment avec quelqu'un d'autre. On prendra la photo et le dernier petit lien qui raccrochait le Français et l'Espagnol sera _bri-sé _!

- Diabolique. Tu me fais peur. T'aurais du rester avec Eli, Alfred et Wang-Yao pour concocter des plans toi. Mais c'est parce que j'ai une scoliose et un petit cou, si je me dresse convenablement…

- Bon c'est finit avec ça ? T'es petit, assume.

- Maiiiieuuuuh….. T'es trop franche, c'est blessant. Mais… t'es vachement loquace en fait, j'ai toujours pensé que tu parlais pas mais en fait t'en alignes, des mots ! Comme quoi , il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, conclu le blond joyeusement.

- _Russia… _murmura la jeune femme d'une voix morne.

-Naaaaaaah ! L'appelle paaaaaaaaasss ! »

WWW

« Fais pas de bruit surtout, ils sont dans la pièce à côté…. Aïe ! Merde me marche pas sur la robe crétin ! Chuchota la Biélorusse en frappant le Polonais d'un revers de main sur le crâne.

- Quelle idée aussi de porter une robe alors qu'on est censé espionner ! Répondit-il, chuchotant aussi. Pose le micro ici, après ça il ne restera plus qu'à en mettre dans la chambre, mais ça me motive pas trop, j'ai pas envie d'avoir leurs ébats sexuels sur grand-écran moi…

- T'inquiètes, ça on s'en fou pas besoin de caméra dans la chambre le micro suffira. Et puis c'est juste au cas où, on expliquera la situation à Eli et je suis sûre qu'en exploitant leur problème de couple, on n'aura même pas besoin de s'aider des renseignements qu'on collectera dans cette maison. C'était surtout si jamais on voit un adultère grâce à nos caméras, que ce sera utile.

- Ils ne sont pas mariés…. Alors pourquoi adultère ?

- Certes. J'ai vu tout à l'heure que Francis avait laissé son téléphone portable sur le canapé dans le salon. Allons voir si il contient des infos utiles. »

Non sans avoir cassé un vase - et oui ça devient une manie, de ne pas être discret -, ils se rendirent dans le salon.

« Héhé il a laissé le DVD sur la table… J'vais peut-être leur emprunter tiens…

- Poland, si tu fais ça je ne garantis pas que tu puisses survivre jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

- Je plaisantais… Il donne quoi le portable ?

- Rien du tout, y'a que des messages à la con, des insultes d'England - quel idiot, c'est pas comme ça qu'il va l'avoir ! - des messages de Spain et d'autres gens, mais rien de compromettant. Je suppose que s'il a un ou une amant(e ) il a effacé les messages… Rien dans ses images… ERK ! SI ! Mais c'est lui et Spain ! Argh, mes yeux… Huh… » Elle balança le téléphone sur le canapé. « On tirera rien du portable de ce sale pervers déglingué »

- Dommage, on peut toujours en prendre une et la Photoshoper, on y mettrait le visage de quelqu'un d'autre et.. Mince ! J'entends des pas qui s'approche, tires-toi vite !

Et c'est ainsi que nos deux petits espions qui se sont tout d'abord trompés de ville, puis on explosé une porte et finalement manqué de se faire voir à plusieurs reprises prirent le chemin du retour.

WWW

_Mercredi 5 juillet, 10h00 a.m_ - _QG des membres du PCSFA _(ça rigole plus, je m'en suis souvenu !)

« Eli' Eli' !

- Oh mon petit Feliks » rayonna notre chère Hongroise, une tasse de café à la main.

Car oui, le distributeur automatique de café/thé/chocolat prévu avait été installé ce matin même. Elizaveta avait demandé à Vash de passer ce matin. Et Vash était passé. Aaaah, l'efficacité Suisse… Un vrai miracle. Tout ne monde ne pouvait pas se vanter d'avoir une ponctualité aussi précise que Vash !

« Alors vos plans ? » Questionna d'une voix assez taciturne la Biélorusse.

Hungary soupira. « Un vrai désastre, j'ai eu l'impression de m'être retrouvée dans une classe remplie de gamins.

- Oh, on n'est pas si pire que ça. Et puis tu adores les enfants, c'est ce que tu avais dit ! rétorqua America.

- Oui, les _enfants _! Pas les grands enfants de plus de 20 ans ! Et 3000 ans pour Wang-Yao, bon sang…

- Moi ça va. Feliks n'était pas la meilleure compagnie qui soit, mais c'était très supportable. Le panda n'est pas là ?

- Il s'est intoxiqué hier, ils ont fait un match, lui et Alfred… La règle était vraisemblablement de bouffer tout un tas de choses donc je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence ! Ils sont vraiment irrécupérables…. »

Natalia alla se prendre un café et prit un chocolat chaud pour le Polonais qui venait à son tour de débarquer dans le QG. Ils s'assirent tout les deux à la table, Alfred les rejoignit et chacune des deux équipes donnèrent leurs résultats.

Ce fut l'Américain qui prit le premier la parole une fois que tous eurent finit d'expliquer leur plan et l'avancement des choses. « C'est une bonne nouvelle, ce conflit, avec de la chance Antonio sera tellement triste que même cet imbécile d'Autrichien sera capable de le draguer ! Enfin il servira de mouchoir, parce que pour l'instant l'entraînement Roderichien n'a pas commencé donc il est actuellement incapable de draguer qui que ce soit, même sa propre grand-mère…

- Mais c'est cet après-midi qu'il débute, Roderich devrait arriver vers 13h. Je crois qu'England ne va pas arriver avant la fin de l'après-midi, il a tellement bu qu'il n'est pas près de décuver… Au pire lui n'a pas besoin d'entraînement donc bon.

- …. Hey. C'est une bonne idée ça.

- Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama la Hongroise. Ça y est, maintenant nous avons une preuve que Dieu existe et qu'il accompli des miracles : Alfred a une idée.

- Euh, je crois qu'il ne faudrait pas aborder ce sujet, Natalia est très sensible. » murmura Feliks à l'oreille de Hungary. Il lorgnait vers sa partenaire dont les cheveux s'étaient dressés sur la tête à l'évocation de Dieu dans une phrase à consonance ironique.

« Hum. Je m'en souviendrai, fit précipitamment la Hongroise. De toute façon tu en as déjà eu des idées Alfred, mais elles étaient toutes nulles en fait. Donc au pire dis-nous ta nouvelle idée stupide et on en parle plus ! À ton air sérieux j'ai cru que c'en était une bonne, mais venant de toi : impossible. »

Malgré cette évidente moquerie, Alfred n'en démordit pas et confia à ses trois camarades présent l'idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

Poland rigola. « Hey, mais c'est pas si con en fait ! Ça peut le faire !

- Et c'est_ moi_ qui aurais du y penser : j'ai sous-entendu ce type de problème tout à l'heure et j'ai pas pensé à une idée en rapport ! » soupira notre chère Biélorusse, dégoûtée qu'Alfred puisse avoir un semblant d'idée.

_To Be Continued_

* * *

><p>Je les aime bien tout les deux. Ils n'ont pas vraiment démontrés de grandes capacités d'espionnage, meuh bon. Tout ce bazar n'est pas encore fini. Reviewez si <strong>la force <strong>est avec vous ~ ! *Sort le sabre laser*

_PS : étant actuellement à l'étranger pour une longue durée, il se peut que mes fanfics soient en stand-by quelques temps, mais j'avance petit à petit dès que j'ai le temps !_


	4. Essayons

**A/N **: Ici nous allons assister à une tentative d'entraînement Roderichien ! Et puis à d'autres trucs pas net, comme toujours. Merci aux reviewers, ça me fait très plaisir !

_[To Kissa-chan : J'ai répondu à ta review sur mon profil]_

* * *

><p><em>Essayons<em>

Suite à l'idée d'Alfred, l'entraînement a dû être décalé d'une journée (il fallait bien faire les préparatifs !) Du coup l'après-midi a été utilisé pour cela. L'entraînement est donc passé du mercredi après-midi au jeudi après-midi.

_Mercredi 5 juillet, après midi, salle d'essayage de vêtements dans une boutique._

« Et je tournois, et je virevolte, et je m'élance telle une danseuse en perdition sur la corde de la vie, chaque pas me rapproche de la mort mais cette sensation de danger fait vibrer…

- FELIKS ! TAIS-TOI ! Lui hurla Alfred qui en avait marre d'être bassiné par les pitreries du Polonais depuis déjà 45min.

- Ho ! Laisse-moi vivre mon rêve de jeunesse.

- Tu voulais être danseuse étoile en collant blanc et en tutu rose ? » Ricana America.

Mais suite à cette remarque un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres de Poland. « Tout le monde ne peut pas porter de slip rouge par-dessus un collant bleu avec grâce. Moi au moins, même avec un tutu, j'aurais l'air moins ridicule que toi en Super Héros.

- Arrête de me chercher, toi tu veux gesticuler en appelant ça de la danse, moi je veux sauver le monde. Tu ne peux pas me dénigrer comme ça !

- Tu m'as lancé la perche, tu croyais pas t'en sortir comme ça non ? Bon alors comme tu trouves celle-ci sinon ? » Demanda Feliks pour changer de sujet, sachant très bien qu'avec l'Américain la discussion se serait éternisée.

Alfred le détailla de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, lui demanda de tourner sur lui-même maintes et maintes fois. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'Américain sembla avoir l'illumination du siècle et conclut fièrement « Ben t'as l'air d'une pute.

- Quoi ? D'une pute ? Mais t'as aucun goût mon pauvre, c'est comme ça que les filles s'habillent de nos jours.

- Oui, ben c'est bien ce que je disais : tu as l'air d'une pute.

-… Faut dire que toi vu comment tu es habillé, c'était évident que ton aide n'allait pas être très utile. Moi je la trouve plutôt sympa cette robe » Poland se remit à s'admirer dans la glace sous tous les angles.

« Vu le peu de tissus utilisé, on ne peut décemment pas appeler ça une robe… J'aimais mieux celle d'avant, la bleue, rechigna notre Super Héros.

- Pas assez féminine, elle n'avait même pas de décolleter !

- Hey le but c'est pas d'ameuter tous les mecs du quartier, c'est de décoincer Roderich. J'pense plutôt qu'avec ta robe actuelle ça va le choquer tellement qu'il ne pipera mot de touuut l'entraînement et tout va échouer.

- Meuh nooon. Tu verras, fais-moi confiance. Le reste est prêt aussi ?

- Waip, tous les préparatifs sont terminés… Je sens qu'on va bien se marrer. »

_Jeudi 6 juillet, matin, chez Alfred._

Dring…

…

*BANNNNNNNNG*

Alfred vs Réveil : Alfred win ! Level up !

Le blond au regard comateux regarda le réveil explosé contre le mur qui n'avait pas encore finit d'écrire son testament.

« … Nan c'est pas lui qui sonnait… »

« Si ce n'est pas le réveil, c'est quoi ? ... Mince c'est la porte ! » Le blond sorti de son lit, les cheveux en broussaille et couru vers l'entrée non sans avoir attrapé ses lunettes auparavant.

« Merde où sont les clés ? Elles ne sont jamais là où on les mets au dernier moment ! »

Ses yeux regardèrent furtivement le salon - enfin ce qui était appelé il y a très longtemps un salon - à la recherche de ce foutu objet métallique qui avait tendance à souvent disparaître.

« Bon déjà, où est le canapé… »

En effet, le « salon » était rangé à la sauce Américaine, c'est-à-dire on balance tout et on rangera un jour -ou l'autre-. Ou alors il faudrait songer à mettre un procès au décorateur…

« Bon ce soir c'est promit je range ! » Encore une phrase sans fondements…

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

« Ah oui, merde, du coup je l'avais presque oublié…. *essayant de se rappeler où il aurait pu mettre ces maudites clés* Hier je suis rentré en pestant contre Poland et sa robe moche et puis…. J'avais les clés dans la main droite et… »

« Argh ! ON NE PEUT MÊME PLUS S'ENTENDRE REFLECHIR DANS SA PROPRE MAISON ! »

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

« - Bon, dommage pour la porte, je l'aimais bien… *destruction imminente de la porte dans 1 sec…. BAAM !*

Et c'est ainsi que sa nouvelle porte placée il y a 3 jours (la dernière fut détruite par Arthur) partit en miette grâce à un sublime coup de pied retourné, eh oui mesdames et messieurs, on applaudit bien fort !

Une charmante jeune femme se tenait devant les décombres de la porte, un paquet à la main, habillée de sa tenue de travail. Elle semblait hésiter entre le choc de découvrir qu'une porte pouvait se briser en autant de morceaux ou simplement gueuler sur le destructeur de porte qui venait de lui faire perdre 5 min, et pour une livreuse, le temps c'est de l'argent !

« Merde je vais encore devoir m'acheter une nouvelle porte…

- Bonjour, vous êtes bien Alfred F. Jones ?

- C'est juste pour ça que vous m'avez fait détruire ma porte ?

- Non on m'a chargé de vous livrer ceci ! s'écria la livreuse qui, tout compte fait, aurait bien voulu s'éclipser rapidement afin d'être sûre de s'en sortir vivante.

- Ah… merci, bougonna-t-il.

- Et pour votre porte… ?

- Laissez, ma maison avait de toute façon besoin d'être aérée.

- Je vois… » Murmura-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil rapide dans la maison -ou plutôt dans ce bazar innommable que formait l'ameublement de cette maison. « Bien je dois vous laisser, mon prochain colis de 10h30 m'attend. » Sur ces bonnes paroles, la jeune femme disparue.

« 10h30... Tiens, mais alors il est quelle heure ? se demanda l'Américain, en tournant son regard vers l'horloge. Mince si même l'horloge n'était plus à sa place…. *farfouille* Ah ! Mes clefs ! Flûte… Ah ! Ma montre, ça suffira… 10h12 ? Merde je suis en retard ! Foutu réveil qui déconne ! »

Le blond balança le colis dans le « salon » et couru dans sa chambre s'habiller. Et c'est ainsi que ce colis mystérieux rejoignit la décoration personnelle de cette salle.

Il avait prévu de passer voir England le matin même afin d'obtenir quelques infos pratiques pouvant les aider dans leur plan étant donné que l'Anglais ne risquait pas de pointer son nez vu qu'il était toujours malade. Il arrive donc avec une bonne heure américaine de retard et discutèrent pendant une petite heure. Puis Alfred retourna chez lui pour se préparer pour rejoindre Roderich et Elizaveta au QG.

« Quel bâtard cet Arthur… Il se prend pour qui ? Nan mais Môssieur je sais tout… Aïe ! » S'exclama l'Américain, se prenant le pied dans un coin de son canapé. Qui avait bien pu avoir l'idée de mettre ce canapé à cet endroit, franchement…

« Mais j'ai pas envie de ranger, ça attendra demain ! Ah tiens et ce colis, je devrais l'ouvrir… Où l'ai-je mis déjà…? »

Après quelques minutes de recherche, Alfred finit par trébucher sur le fameux colis et l'ouvrit. Rien de bien important, si ce n'est une lettre.

_Cher monsieur Alfred F. Jones._

_C'est avec une très grande joie que nous vous annonçons que vous avez gagné le concours du « Gros Glouton qui Bouffe Tout » qui avait été lancé par le McDonalds de votre ville ! C'est pourquoi ce colis comporte votre récompense… Blablabla…_

_Merci de votre fidélité chez nous et à très bientôt._

« … J'ai gagné ! Pour avoir mangé 42 hamburgers en une heure ! J'suis trop fort ! »

Eh oui, les priorités et les victoires des Super Héros sont parfois incompréhensibles au commun des mortels.

_Pendant ce temps, du côté de Roderich._

Ce matin, Roderich se leva comme à son habitude. Son réveil sonna à 8h30, il prit sa douche habituelle de 17min et son petit déjeuner de 14min préparé par notre chère Hongroise, comme à son habitude.

Tout allait bien. Le soleil commençait à éclairer la table et les fleurs encadrées par un vase posé non loin de l'Autrichien commençaient à indiquer par leur ouverture qu'une nouvelle journée débutait.

Tout allait bien. Mais dans la tête d'Austria, c'était Bagdad.

'Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de faire ça. Je le savais bien : tout plan provenant de l'esprit dérangé de ces gens ne peut engendrer un bon résultat. Un entraînement ? Un entraînement à quoi ? Je n'ai besoin de rien, je me complaisais parfaitement dans mon monde mélodieux et calme. Et voilà qu'ils chamboulent tout ! Bon sang. J'ai vraiment fait une grosse erreur, peut-être puis-je encore changer d'avis… ?'

La Hongroise, ayant bien vu que malgré l'air stoïque de son ami, quelque chose le tracassait, tenta une approche.

« Roderich, pense simplement que c'est un exercice qu'il faut mener à bien, n'oublie pas que si tu ne tentes jamais rien avec Antonio, tu t'en voudras. Je me doute bien que la situation actuelle où tu te tais et ne laisses pas tes sentiments faire surface te convient, mais au fond de toi tu sais bien que tu voudrais simplement avoir de temps en temps le cran de cet idiot d'Américain et agir sans réfléchir. Toutes tes décisions sont soigneusement et préalablement calculées. Pour une fois que tu acceptes de faire quelque chose de différent, ne t'en prives pas. D'accord ? »

Roderich l'observa un moment. Comme toujours, Hungary avait visé juste et avait parfaitement compris qu'il appréhendait complètement la suite, ne sachant pas où tout cela pouvait l'amener. Il sourit et décida de tenter l'entrainement de tout à l'heure, au moins pour faire plaisir à son amie.

_Base militaire de… _euh non.

_Arrière cours du QG (c'est-à-dire petit jardin à la jaunâtre pelouse remplie de mauvaises herbes), heure du Rendez-vous._

Roderich, le cœur serré et le sang bouillonnant, ouvrit la porte qui menait à l'arrière cours du QG.

Si son esprit avait été encore assez chamboulé par tout ça pour se dire que c'était une bonne idée de s'entraîner, ce qu'il vit le fit changer d'avis.

« Ah Roderich ! Hurla l'Américain. Bah… Attends où tu vas, pourquoi tu pars ? »

Roderich s'était en effet retourné et avait maintenant l'air bien décidé à partir d'ici et aller le plus loin possible. Poland en robe ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce plan bidon ! Ils n'allaient pas s'imaginer que ça allait servir à quelque chose quand même ! Non décidément le musicien préféra s'en retourner à son piano.

« Stop ! Rod', tu vois la poêle que j'ai dans la main ? Bien. Tu ne seras bientôt plus capable de la voir pendant plusieurs jours si tu oses partir maintenant. »

Huh… Décidément l'Autrichien préférait largement la Hongroise quand elle se montrait sympathique et complaisante que lorsque sa seconde personnalité menaçante voire dangereuse se manifestait. Elle ne faisait que menacer, mais tout le monde savait que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air.

C'est donc avec regrets qu'il retourna rejoindre Poland dans sa robe rose et Alfred. La Hongroise était juste venue pour assister au « progrès potentiel » d'Austria.

'Bon sang qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça…'

L'Américain se racla la gorge.

« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est présent nous allons pouvoir débuter. Austria assis-toi sur cette chaise. »

L'Autrichien toisa la fameuse « chaise », mais ne fit mine de s'exécuter.

« Oui, continua America, celle en plastique blanc poussiéreux avec le dossier cassé… Désolé on a fait avec les moyens du bord… … Non, on ne va pas aller en acheter une autre ! Assis-toi ! …Merci. Hors donc, je vais, moi, le génialissime et merveilleutissime et.. de quoi ? Ce mot n'existe pas ? Je suis America, les mots c'est moi qui les invente !

- ABREGE, clamèrent Feliks et Elizaveta d'une seule et même voix.

- Huh… Bien. Alors Roderich t'ouvres les yeux et tu copies ce que je fais. »

Roderich obéit et observa donc America mimer une scène de drague avec bien sûr dans le rôle de la fille ce cher Poland qui semblait parfaitement s'adapter à son rôle.

Mais il avait beau regarder il trouvait la situation très idiote. America imitait un homme qui venait s'accouder à un bar et qui avait accosté la « fille » avec un petit :

« Ton père est un voleur, il a volé les étoiles pour faire tes yeux… »

« Alfred…, interrompit l'Autrichien, j'espère que tu plaisantes là ? »

« Non hier j'ai cherché sur internet les phrases les plus stupides et je les aies retenues. »

C'était ridicule… N'est-ce pas ?

Après quelques minutes et différentes tentatives parfaitement idiote, America se retourna vers Austria.

« Allez c'est ton tour ! »

Roderich, qui se disait que finalement il allait vraiment s'ennuyer, s'approcha de Poland et du faux comptoir et commença à débiter le même texte qu'America.

« COUPÉ ! En fait c'est pas des cours de drague qu'on aurait dû lui filer, c'est des cours de théâtre. RODERICH ! Quand tu causes à une fille que tu veux mettre dans ton pieu, tu ne lui parles pas comme si elle était une machine à coudre ou une armoire ! S'exclama l'Américain, un air dépité sur son visage.

- Comment ça, je répète pourtant parfaitement ce que tu as dit.

- Ouais le texte c'est bon, mais il manque les sentiments, le ton, l'ambiance, le regard charmeur !

- … Si j'avais su je serais resté chez moi…

- Mets-y du tiens. Allez, des sentiments ! »

Roderich re-tenta donc, tant bien que mal.

« Bon sang ne sois pas si sérieux, t'es pas en train de lui dire que son chien est mort !

- Laisse-le aller à son rythme, soupira Elizaveta. Il va bien finir par réussir… Rod', souris, c'est important, et n'oublie pas la consigne : être charmeur.

- … *raclement de gorge de l'Autrichien, faible sourire extrêmement crispé, regard qui se veut charmeur mais qui ressemble plutôt au sourire d'un mec qui essayes désespérément de voir à travers toi, comme si tu étais transparent, ce qui n'est pas flatteur*. Sa… alut !

- Impossible, il nous faudrait un miracle, conclut finalement America.

- Bah c'est toi Captain America, c'est à toi de les accomplir ces miracles, ironisa Poland qui faisait virevolter sa robe dès que l'occasion s'en présentait.

- Nah même Captain America ne peut rien pour ce type.

_- Ce type _vous écoute et est juste à côté… précisa Austria, blasé de la situation.

- Bon allez t'es nul. On va pimenter ça un peu parce que là bon sang, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge. Let's go les amigos ! Plan 2. »

Roderich ne comprit pas de suite car Poland commençait à se déshabiller et Hungary faisait son sac, comme si elle s'apprêtait à partir. Il haussa un sourcil quand America lui fit signe de le suivre.

Elizaveta précisa qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'assister à la suite et qu'elle passerait plus tard dans la soirée pour voir s'il y avait du changement. Mais on entendant bien à sa voix que la cause était perdue et que Roderich était irrécupérable… Mais en tant que soutien moral de ce dernier, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et lui murmura un « bonne chance » avec un petit sourire espiègle.

Sûrement qu'elle savait de quoi était faite la suite…

Les deux blondinets amenèrent l'Autrichien dans le salon de leur QG et America fit glisser un dvd dans le lecteur et attendit quelques instants. Puis, une fois la vidéo démarrée, il fit :

« Bien maintenant tu vas regarder ça ! T'es tellement bizarre que j'suis presque sûr qu'à ton âge t'as toujours pas regardé de film porno. Au moins on va remédier à ce terrible affront, ouvre tes mirettes ! »

_Quelques minutes plus tard_

« Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il lui gifle les fesses comme ça ! À moins qu'elle n'ait fait quelque chose de mal ?*, s'exclamait l'Autrichien.

- …. On va laisser tomber et arrêter de batailler… C'est incroyable d'être aussi insensible !

- Désolé de préférer les films dont le synopsis ne se résume pas à un livreur de pizza qui livre une pizza puis qui gifle une femme. Comme si les femmes allaient ouvrir la porte en petite tenue pour dire qu'elles ne peuvent payer qu'en liquide ! C'est idiot et pas du tout réaliste. L'histoire est vide, aucunes remises en question, aucune lucidité, pas d'intellectualisme… Ce n'est pas profond !

- Oh que si c'est profond, mais dans un autre sens… ricana Poland.

- Ouais sauf que ce mec est tellement chiant qu'on n'aura même pas l'occasion de regarder la suite ! railla l'Américain. Bon, plan 3…

- Ah parce que ce n'est pas fini ? Pour sauver le monde tu es d'une nullité affligeante mais pour me gâcher la journée et me faire perdre du temps, là tu es champion !

- Roderich, Alfred, veuillez-vous comporter comme des adultes et cessez ces railleries… » soupira le Polonais, navré que leurs plans soient totalement inefficaces.

Après plusieurs lancés de chaises entre Poland et America, ils décidèrent de passer à la suite et cette fois prirent la voiture pour amener Austria dans un endroit bien spécial.

_Arrivés au fameux endroit spécial_

« C'est quoi ça, questionna l'Autrichien.

- Un bar à prostituées, répondit Alfred qui s'étonna d'entendre cette question alors que ça lui paraissait évident.

- Oui merci j'ai vu. Ce que je demandais c'était : c'est quoi… ce PLAN !

- T'inquiète mec, une fois que t'auras vécu l'ambiance de cet endroit, tu vas t'en imbiber et je t'assure que ton Espagnol te tombera dans les bras !

- … J'ai surtout l'impression que t'y passes toutes tes nuits, mon cher America… Et je doute qu'Antonio soit aussi racoleur et facile…

- Tais-toi et allons-y ! »

Une fois rentré, l'Autrichien pu découvrir une estrade centrale sur laquelle deux créatures de rêve s'amusaient avec deux barres à strip-tease. Cette estrade était entourée de tables et, accessoirement, de gens qui tendaient des billets à tout bout de champs. En effet, il se baladait pas moins d'une vingtaine de fille, fort peu vêtues et qui se dandinait de manière très prononcée. Malheureusement les premières pensées de Roderich furent : « Combien gagne-t-elles d'argent pour faire ça ? » « Je n'aimerais pas que ma fille fasse ça » « Celle-ci a mis trop de rouge à lèvre » « celle-ci aurait dû en mettre plus… » « J'ai envie de manger de la sole ces temps-ci ».

Vous l'aurez compris, ce n'était pas gagné.

America l'interpela pendant sa rêverie en lui tapotant l'épaule, puis lui sourit et lui présenta un verre.

« Tiens Rod', bois !

- Non merci, je préfère m'abstenir, Dieu sait combien je ne résiste pas à l'alcool. »

Le blond bredouilla quelque chose comme quoi c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait et que c'était la raison précise pour laquelle il lui tendait le verre, mais le bruit n'aidant pas, l'Autrichien n'entendit rien et lui demanda de répéter plus fort.

« Je disais, commença à s'égosiller Alfred, que ce n'est que du gin tonic, pas de quoi casser trois pattes à un canard, tu n'as rien à craindre, regarde j'en ai pris un aussi pour moi.

- Oh, merci, oui ça devrait le faire. Que fait-on ici ? Au fait ne devrait-il pas y avoir du citron ? Et puis un peu plus transparent… demanda L'Autrichien qui suspectait déjà la boisson.

- Tais-toi et bois. Le citron c'est juste pour faire jolie et si tu l'as voit pas transparente c'est à cause des lumières de la salle, allez cul sec ! »

Et pendant que les deux trinquaient et buvaient, Feliks débarqua avec lui-même un verre à la main. Il ricana et Alfred se pencha vers lui :

« Au fait tu lui as commandé quoi ? Parce que je lui ai donné le verre mais…

- La même chose qu'à toi, une Żubrówka.

- C'est pas ma marque préférée…

- C'est la meilleur, t'as des goûts pourris c'est tout, mais ça c'est pas une nouveauté, hein. De toute façon on s'en fiche, admire-le bien parce que dans 2min il est foutu. »

Après quelques verres Roderich se baladait en effet sur scène, se déhanchait comme c'était pas permis et s'amusait à claquer les fesses des filles devant lui –comme quoi on change vite d'idée avec trois gouttes d'alcool…- Il en branchait d'ailleurs pas mal, il semblerait que les « sentiments » et le « regard charmeur » qu'il était incapable de fournir en étant sobre ne lui posaient plus de problème en étant bourré.

« C'est fou, tu sais qu'un court instant je m'étais dit qu'il était tellement coincé que même bourré il serait incapable de draguer un lampadaire ? Ben faut croire que je m'étais trompé, il s'en sort même plutôt bien, il faudrait juste qu'il en prenne conscience ! avoua Poland qui commençait un peu à avoir la tête qui balançait aussi.

Roderich avait même commencé un strip-tease, génial !

« On l'arrête ? Ou je continu de filmer ? J'suis partagé entre ma morale et… mon fou rire ! »

En effet Alfred tenait son téléphone à la main et ne ratait pas une miette du spectacle de Roderich. La vie était trop courte pour ne pas en profiter au maximum, et là, filmer le mec le plus timide en train de faire un strip-tease, il fallait l'avouer que ça l'éclatait bien…

- Ben d'un certain point de vue, commença Feliks d'un air particulièrement sérieux comme s'il s'agissait d'une affaire de business pouvant rapporter gros, tout ce qu'il va récolter c'est un trou noir, un mal de crâne et… eurk. Enfin rien de bon quoi, là c'est surtout utile pour qu'on le filme justement, comme ça on fera du chantage et il sera obligé d'aller voir Antonio, sinon on le menace de divulguer la vidéo sur youtube…

- Quel sale petit manipulateur tu es.

- Et ouai mec, comment tu crois que la Pologne s'en est sortie depuis tout ce temps ?

- En s'habillant d'une robe rose et en faisant le trottoir le soir ?

- Enculé…

- Tu l'as bien cherché. »

Malheureusement tout plaisir ayant une fin, bientôt l'Autrichien les rejoints. Et bien que quelques minutes plutôt il était déchaîné, il avait actuellement la mine plutôt déconfite.

« Je le sens mal là. »

Et le Polonais avait particulièrement raison. Roderich s'était mis à sangloter en disant qu'Antonio ne l'aimerai jamais, qu'ils n'appartenaient pas au même monde et qu'au final il était bien mieux avec Francis. Au bout de plusieurs longues tirades il en était arrivé à dire que le monde était injuste, que les gens tuaient leurs compères au nom d'un Dieu qui n'existait peut-être pas et qu'en plus de ça ils détruisaient complètement la planète.

Bref, c'était l'heure de le ramener à la maison avant qu'il ne fasse une grosse bêtise.

« Bah au moins au début c'était marrant. On s'est bien marré ! Mais j'espère qu'il s'en souviendra, comme ça on pourra bien rigoler demain quand il voudra nous présenter son habituel visage digne, son regard triomphant et son sourire dédaigneux… Il en sera incapable, ça va être drôle ! »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles de réconfort les deux blondinets tentèrent vainement de ramener un Autrichien qui tenait à peine debout dans la voiture en se disant qu'il n'aurait peut-être plus aucuns souvenirs et donc que ça n'avait pas été très utile, mais qu'au moins il avait fait ses premiers pas dans la débauche ! Pour couronner le tout il faudrait… Oh un threesome ce serait pas mal ! Euh… Non, c'est une autre histoire ça…

_To Be Continued_

* * *

><p>* C'était trop tentant. Et directement inspiré de Castiel dans Supernatural ! xD<p>

Et bah et bah ! Mon pauvre Roderich, tu ne pourras plus jamais te regarder dans la glace sans ressentir ce terrible sentiment incommensurablement compressant et destructif qu'est la honte, vu combien tu es habituellement prude… Bref ~ ! Encore désolée pour ce retard, si le cœur vous en dit vous pouvez reviewer, ça me donnera du courage ! (Vous noterez que le chapitre était... plus long que les précédents ! Comment ça ce n'est pas une _bonne_ excuse pour le retard...?)


End file.
